Jettobasugan Overhaul
by Summer-Of-Shadows
Summary: White and gold waltz in an eternal dance in the raging blue swirls. A dojutsu though to be lost forever in the night of the kyubbi attack re-awakened by a previously unknown heir. A new era is beginning and at its head a young girl wielding the Jettobasugan otherwise known as the Whirlpool Eye. (Fem!Naruto) (Dojutsu!Naruto)RATED M FOR LANGUAGE! I don't own the pic!
1. Bear Trap

**Oh my kami, I just can't seem to get this right. This is probably the third or fourth time I am revising this story. I've decided to completely restart this in order to make it more believable, less rushed, and much more cohesive and most importantly fun to read.**

**EDIT 12/27/2019- Quick fix to a paragraph**

**SoS out-**

Bright lights flashed outside the alley. Calls and jeers came from the large crowd. A small girl was curled up into a ball her bright orange jumpsuit barely hung onto her body with how worn and how many frays it had. Small red splotches dotted the brightly colored material that still blinded you under it multitudinous layers of dirt and grime. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as she curled into herself even more as more people joined the growing angry mob outside the alley.

Why, why was it always her the small girl wondered? Interrupting her thoughts came the thunk of a drunk man who had just collapsed next to her scaring the girl. A small eep escaped her and from the entrance to the alley she heard the calls that had been fading return, someone must have heard her! A not drunk man came down the alley calling her all sorts of profane names. He called for her to come out, to stop hiding like a coward and face her punishment. The trash can she was hiding behind was violently shoved away.

"I FOUND HER!" The man yelled to the rest of the mob who began flooding the alley.

-Hours Later-

The small girl sat crying her entire outfit was ruined. Stained with blood, littered with holes, and covered in dirt she looked like a bona fide street rat. She muffled her sobs with the small plush fox she had hidden during the attack. The small girl attempted to get up only to fall uselessly back down with a yelp as she realized her leg was trapped under a pile of heavy trash they had knocked down. She immediately started to panic she couldn't escape she couldn't defend herself she was going to die. She never noticed the man in the white mask watching her. After a few more minutes the girl fell asleep exhausted. The man jumped down and swiftly removed the garbage from her leg which turned out was unharmed it had just been stuck. With a quick push he was back on the rooftops and then out of sight.

When the small girl awoke again it was to a loud boom of thunder, ignoring the noise she noticed the missing weight that had been pinning her leg to the ground before. Not daring to question it she grabbed her plush fox and dashed off. As she tore through the streets she could hear the insults the jeers and the deplorable names called her way. She also could almost taste the peoples hate as she passed them the only reassurance was that she knew they wouldn't leave their warm, dry houses in order to do anything to her. As she came to the old building that looked like it would fall over any second relief flooded her senses. To anyone passing by it would seem like she was dancing around on the stairs but in truth she was only stepping on the spots that made no questionable squeaks or groans. She arrived at the top after only a minute.

As she walked quietly down the hallway balcony thing, she ran her finger along the rail letting it create a dull ringing sound. As she arrived at the last door a nasty faded green with tons of graffiti on it she reached out for the handle before stopping. She leaned down and looked at it. The villagers albeit not ninjas loved to set up traps for her wherever they could and some were quite good at it. After deciding that the door handle was safe she grasped it and turned it. What didn't register in her six year old mind was the fact that the door was unlocked and her first step in was a extremely painful one. The loud sound of metal clamping down over flesh sounded throughout the small complex as well as the accompanying scream. She looked down at her leg reluctantly and almost burst out crying not from the pain as she was now just numb (not for long though)

They had set a bear trap a metal spiky bear trap for her as if she were some animal. The numbness only lasted a few seconds before the pain came roaring back to life with a vengeance. She collapsed on her butt and began to try to manhandle the metal contraption off. In reality she was only making it worse as the metal teeth of the cruel creation dung into her soft flesh even more.

The small girls movements became more and more erratic as she couldn't get the bear trap off no matter how she twisted and turned it or her leg. Her senses became hypersensitive and every little sound became a million gongs at once in her ears, every little brush of skin against her own clothing became thousands of needles raking down her body, her sight became blurry and red as she fought harder and harder to get it off. She was completely unaware of her eyes turning a solid vibrant blue (the same electric blue as her pupils) and then having white and gold stripes start spinning in a spiral pattern. She was aware though of the words that seemed to plant themselves on her tongue but, seeing as she was trapped, she did not stop to prevent them from coming out.

**"Nejirete henkei suru!"** She yelled. The metal began to twist as though it was clay but sadly it only made it worse as the metal was no longer in its original shape. Now the once openable mouth of the trap was now molded together and pressing down harder than ever into her fragile leg. She sat staring emptily at the downpour right at the end of the roof. A bolt of lightning lights up the darkened sky making a pattern like a great tree, follow by a loud crack of thunder that would be claimed to been heard for years after.


	2. Getting Back On Foot

**This chapter is entirely new not a bit of reuse from the original version. I hope bringing the bear trap into a second chapter will make it feel less rushed and introducing characters slower will allow for it to seem more realistic. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Sos out-**

The storm lasted four days. It took three days for her to get the bear trap off. Three days of bleeding, crying, tugging, hacking, screaming, and cutting. Three day of pure hell on earth for the young child. The fourth day was spent feverishly weaving in and out of consciousness.

Like all her injuries before, the next morning she was healed. Like the last four days never happened. While she may have been physically healed the same could not be said of her mental health. The girl was much more subdued when she left her apartment to go purchase groceries. She shied at the smallest noise, head snapping back and forth to keep an eye on everything around her. Her usual loud boisterous laughter was nowhere to be found.

She arrived at the store which was probably breaking ever health code in the village but it was the only one that sold to her. She recounted her money despite having counted it three times at her apartment. She had exactly 2000¥ she would not be eating anything fancy anytime soon. She immediately headed over to the ramen and began to pile in ramen cups. She had enough yen to buy 36 of the 54.26¥ cups. If she ate three a day it would last her 12 days but if she could control herself, she could eat one a day and have thirty-six days of food. She would only have 45.58¥ left till her next pay from the orphan fund. She debated with herself over the matter for a few minutes before deciding to purchase all 36 cups. Her next queue was in three weeks so 20 days. If she did eat one per day than she could eat two per day when she got the money. Smiling to herself proud of her thought process she skipped over to the counter and faced the grumpy clerk who just grunted as he rang her up.

After paying and bagging the ramen she headed back to her apartment to drop the food off as soon as possible. She had learned the hard way not to carry anything she didn't want stolen or destroyed. As she opened her door to enter for the first time since the incident she froze. Immediately memories began to play like a film before her eyes. She didn't realize she had dropped her bags or fallen to her knees. She didn't feel the hand on her shoulder at first. She didn't hear the calm voice talking to her until she realized the voice was not a part of the memory. She strained to listen to the voice and slowly the world came back into focus.

In front of her was an ANBU, the hokages personal ninja. He wore a dog mask and had a katana strapped to his back. She knew this ANBU, well know him per-say, she knew his mask.

"Og-san?" she asked with a slur.

"Naruto focus on me and breathe." the soft tenor of the voice slowly forced its way through the panic and terror. She stared wide eyed this was the closest she had ever been to the Dog ANBU. She knew he followed her around most of the time but he was only ever close enough for her to catch a glimpse of his mask. He had also been noticeably absent the last few weeks so seeing him so suddenly and so close was a bit jarring for the girl. Despite that she focused on the words he said.

"Ruto?" She asked again. She couldn't see the ninja's face but she could tell from his body language he was confused. She had always been really good at reading body language, she had to be, to survive as long as she had. Seeing his confusion refusing to dissipate she restated her question.

"Who Ruto?" She immediately regretted asking this as the shinobis body language tensed with anger. She sunk back in fear from the angered man in hopes to avoid his anger. As mysteriously as he had appeared, he was gone. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stood up. She collected her ramen and was to busy thinking about the encounter to panic while entering her apartment.

After she put away the ramen into her sad excuse for cupboards she laid down on the floor. Her bed was still soaked with blood and dried sweat from the incident. It did not take long for the young mentally exhausted girl to drift off.

She opened her eyes when she felt cold wetness around her body. She was disgusted when she realized she had been laying in sewer water that could not have been more than a few inches deep but was so polluted it looked a solid yellowish green. Standing up she tried to shake the nasty liquid from her clothes to no avail. She looked around the sewer for a way to get out but saw no signs. She even thought to look at the water to see where it was flowing only to find the water was completely still now that she had stopped disrupting it.

Having nothing else to go on she picked a direction and began to make her way through the disgusting gunky water. It felt like forever and it probably was a good few hours before she reached an area different than the rest of the sewer. It was a huge room separated by large red bars and a painting on a paper on one of the bars. Past the bars was to shadowed to make anything out. Being young and despite her hardships she was still unable to subdue her curiosity. She walked over to the bars and jumped a little when a huge red eye appeared. She did however jump back when the thing behind the bar lunged at her reaching a snapping muzzle of razor-sharp teeth the size of and adult male.

_**"Rat!"**_ the thing screamed. It hurt her ears but the name was nothing new so she sat down on a bucket that had floated by and stared into the bars again. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out a huge figure behind the bars the eye was joined by another and they sat almost glowing on the beast's face. She could see a tail, no, multiple tails!

"What you?" She asked. The beast let out a deep rumbling a laugh before sneering in way that showed his very sharp teeth.

_**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune little worm!"**_ It roared with a hint of pride. **_"I am the strongest of my siblings and your worst night..."_** it trailed off as it realized she was mumbling. "What are you mumbling about you impudent worm?"

"Kyu-kyu-k" She struggled with the word. "Kuma-chan!" she finally declared angrily. The beast looked agast.

_**"What did you just call me worm!?"**_ It let out a deep gutteral growl. The girl shrank back a little.

"Ku-ku kuma-chan." she stuttered to answer. "I hard with ords" (I have a hard time with words).

_**"Speak properly worm!"**_ She shrank even further as tears made their way to the surface.

"Can't" She cried over and over. The beast snarled and stamped a paw.

_**"Don't lie to me!"**_ It hissed, its breath leaving a cloud of smog.

"Can't. I sorry." She cried harder.

_**"BEGONE!"** _it stamped its foot and suddenly the sewer was gone replaced by her apartment ceiling. She felt faint tear tracks down her face and wondered what had happened. It had felt so real, it wasn't a dream she knew that much. She had had hyper-realistic dreams before and this was not one. Was it an illusion like the ninja use? But why would someone waste their time putting her in one? She decided to go ask Jiji since he knows everything. As soon as this though crossed her mind the beasts voice rang with frightening clarity as it bellowed.

_**"NO!"**_ she looked around for the beast but it was nowhere to be found. Now she was having second thoughts about asking the old hokage. Maybe she had stumbled into something she shouldn't have. She might get in trouble if she told anyone. She would have to figure this out herself.


	3. Naruto just can't leave Kurama alone

**At this point this story is branching off from the rush that is predecessor has. I hope this is better and more beliveable. I realize while re reading my old work i never built the charecter realationships they just kind of appearead. Im hoping to fix that in this. Now one with the story.**

**WARNING KURAMA HAS A POTTY MOUTH**

**Sos out-**

After the weird mid-day not-dream, she left her apartment to go to the park. It wasn't like she had anyone to play with but it was at least a little less lonely than her apartment. She still was quiet and reserved like earlier but allowed her eyes to scan her surroundings with more curiosity than fear. As she got to the park, she saw a young kid she had not seen before. The boy was younger than her and those that usually played here. He was also sitting alone despite about 12 other kids being present.

Hope blossomed in her chest, maybe she could finally make a friend. She skipped over to the boy and smiled at him while waving. He looked at her bewildered and pointed to his chest, obviously asking if she meant him. The girl nodded her long blonde hair waving with the motion.

"I Girl." She introduced herself. This made the boy give her a puzzled look.

"I-I can see that you are a girl." He stuttered. The girl gave him a weird look and repeated herself twice before understanding seemed to dawn on the boy's face. "Your name is Girl?" He asked with ill-concealed surprise. Girl smiled and nodded and pointed at him again. "Umm I am Hito." He watched as her smile grew even brighter.

"Hito-san." she said as she reached a hand out. He took it and then time became irrelevant. They spent nearly four hours playing in the sand together silently. No words were needed between the two. They played ninjas, princess and princes, superhero's and any time of story with epic battles was re-enacted during their play. Being so into their games neither noticed the disgusted looks they were receiving or the hushed whispers. They were so into their play that neither child noticed an adult approach. The adult realizing this cleared his throat. Two heads shot up flinging sand from their hair.

"Tou-san!" Hito cried out in happiness and ran to his father only to be backhanded hard. Both children stood in shock.

"What are you doing with this thing?" The man hissed while pointing at Girl.

"This is Girl-chan she's my friend." Hito said hesitantly mind still reeling from the strike. The man then shoved Hito out of his way and stormed up to the girl.

"You stay the fuck away from my boy! You got that monster?" He asked while glaring down at Girl.

"But Hito friend?" she asked in confusion she knew he was angry but she was so happy to have a friend that she didn't want to back away. She didn't want to lose her first friend. It was the wrong thing to say.

Her head spun as the man's fist met with her jaw. She was not given any time to get her bearings as she was roughly grabbed by her long blonde hair and dragged down the busy street. People looked on but none did anything to stop. They didn't even look surprised, some even watched in excitement. She clawed at the man's large hand as his yanking continue to pull hairs from her scalp.

"Stop!" She pleaded with the man who raised her face to his still using her hair. She shrieked in pain as her entire weight was on her scalp. He raised an empty sake bottle that had been laying on the street and swung.

"You" smash "stay" smash "the" smash "fuck" smash "away" smash "from" smash "my" smash "son!"

He threw her bleeding back out into the street and stormed off roughly grabbing the frozen Hito's arm and yanking him along. She couldn't see her eyes hurt but she had always had very sharp other senses. She quickly fled the scene as she heard more people approach her. She somehow made it back to her apartment and fell down sobbing. Her face hurt so bad and her tears only made it worse.

She in that moment wished for death. Shinobi and children across the elemental nations shuddered as a chill swept the land.

She must have passed out because she was now back in the sewer. Instead of starting where she had before she was deposited right in front of the cage. The creature in the cage snarled.

_**"I thought I told you to screw off."**_ he grumbled as his head still laid on his paws.

"s-sorry." Girl stuttered trying not raise the beast's ire.

_**"Begone."** _It huffed. She expected like before to be thrown back into reality but when she opened her eyes, she was still in the sewer facing the creature. The creature opened one eye and glared. _**"Why are you still here I threw you out!"**_ One of his tails slammed the ground and yet she was still in front of him. Girl began to back away as the creature rose to its feet and its hackles raised in anger. **_"Why can't I throw you out!?"_** it jumped behind the bars in a way very reminiscent of a fox... It was a giant fox! This creature was a giant fox with many tails. While she still remained in the sludge things around her became fuzzy before the pain of her face rushed in with a vengeance. She screamed and clawed at her eyes.

Within seconds of the pain appearing it was gone again. She stared ahead emptily at the giant fox with tears running down her cheeks.

"I hurt." She stated. The foxes head tilted.

_**"Why?"**_ It asked.

"Cause Hito friend." The fox looked at her obviously non plussed.

**_"Yeah right kid I'm not stupid what did you do?"_**

"Did nothing" she sobbed. Even this giant fox hated her. The fox unimpressed with her 'lie' stared at her and watched the memory through her eyes and when it came back out it was still angry but it was more subdued.

_**"You humans are so stupid and weak"**_ It growled. _**"You are only staying here till your healed then I'm kicking your ass out of here!"**_ The fox grumbled as it laid back down. _**"It's already depressing enough down here I don't need my jailer ruining what little peace I have."**_

"Jailer?" she repeated slowly in confusion. "You bad?" she asked. The fox groaned and rolled over ignoring the young girl. Now if you ever asked the giant beast, he would never admit that a few minutes later he nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly the girl was at his nose, and hugging it. "Too fluffy ta be bad!" She declared. He would later blame it on being so surprised that he did not immediately eat her. He shook his head throwing her off.

_**"Are you and idiot?"**_ he roared. _**"I am THE Kyuubi no Kitsune I have destroyed villages, lands, and countries! I have killed thousands!"**_ His voice rang as he listed what he considered his accomplishments. The girl just stared at him she was still inside his side of the room. He lunged completely intending to devour her whole, damn the consequences of killing his jinchuriki in her mindscape.

"You was hurting." She says calmly. The fox groans he really doesn't want to consume a being so stupid it would probably give him indigestion. "You" she points to him midway to her with his jaws still open wide "was hurting, like me." This gives him pause. But he quickly regains his composure and returns to his previous action. "They don't know so they hurt us. Then we hurt back. It all same. I stop it. I be important!" She declares right as his jaws snap shut. He waits for the feeling of her flailing in his mouth until he realizes she's gone from the mindscape. He growls as he remembers her words. Those had been spoken to him before and well you see how well that ended for him.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

When she opened her eyes, it was to the soft light of dawn. There was no more pain in her face and she knew that if she had a mirror to look in, she would look perfectly fine. She sighed and decided to head out she had gone nearly a whole week without pranking! That needed to be fixed.

She grabbed her empty paint bucket and a few other tools and was off like a dart. She ran to one of the forests inside the huge village and picked out plants that shared colors with the color paint she wanted. She could not afford paint or brushes sold at shops so she made her own. It was more satisfying anyway since her paint did not come off easily due to her own special way of making it.

She moved a blanket aside from the roots of a massive tree and revealed a table with a mortar and pestle, a knife, stones, and a small natural stream that wound its way under the tree. She quickly got to work mixing her paints and every so often greeting one of the forest residents. At one point she did take a break to play with a pair of tiger cubs whose mother has brought them around.

Of course, she didn't realize how impossible this should be. She didn't realize she was in a training ground. She just knew it was a forest with everything she needed and animals that didn't hate her guts like animals on the outside seemed to. The mother tiger finally herded her cubs away leaving the girl back to her mixing.

She had entered the forest right after dawn but now by the time she left it was just past noon. She smiled mischievously as she had a new challenge. She normally painted buildings where she could stand but now, she wanted to paint the hokage monument.

She had found that she could stick to walls if she put an energy at her feet a few weeks ago after she nearly fell from a four-story home. She would be seeing how fast she could paint and it wasn't going to be her normal graffiti. She had found pictures or portraits of each hokage and was going to paint each one to match their appearance. Her changing her style so drastically would be such a great prank as well as just the action of painting the monument itself.

She started with the Shodai and only made it halfway through his hair before she had shinobi chasing her. She cackled gleefully and took off at a sprint. She could here shouts and cursing as they chased her over rooftops and through crowded markets.

After a good half hour chase, she had lost them. Her attention turned to the monument to see what her work looked like from afar. She was surprised when seeing it made something in her belly flutter. She recognized it as pride. Yes she was normally happy when she pulled of a prank but there was always an underlying guilt that did not allow for pride. Unfortunately, her lapse in concentration caused her to slip on a roof and fall into the alley below.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

_**"Okay seriously what the fuck?"**_ The giant fox hissed at the sight of her again.

"I fell." She stated simply and the fox groaned.

_**"Kid how the hell do you get injured so much?"** _He groaned realizing that until she healed, he was stuck with her here. **_"Don't tiny humans have watchers?"_**

"Gone." she replied

_**"Aren't their replacement's?"**_

"Hate e" she said going shy.

_**"Well that's dumb you are a kit you need to be watched evidenced by how many times you've been in here the last few days." **_he says as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

"Where here?" She finally asks.

_**"You're kidding right kit?"**_ He deadpans she looks at him in confusion. _**"This is your mind dumb ass."**_

"Why it so gross?"

**_"I don't freaking know!"_** He yells agitated _**"I'd much rather be in a field or a forest than this literal sewer called your mind."**_ The girl closes her eyes and suddenly the sewer is falling apart. _**"What the hell are you doing gaki!?"**_ He screams.

As the pieces of sewer crack light breaks through them and suddenly the giant fox is in a field the bars of his cage now great tree trunks and a forest surrounds his clearing. He stares in confusion as the girl opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Better?" she asks. His brain does a reboot right there. Stunned he just nods yes and like before right as she shakes his knowledge of humans she was gone.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

She decided to spend the rest of her day at the library which was a pain to get into. For some reason she wasn't allowed in, so she had to sneak in. One positive thing about her sneaking is no one knew to watch her. She searched the open sections but the closest thing to any information on her resident was a description of bijuu and how there were nine total, with tails representing which one they were. Fed up with a lack of available information she made her way to the empty parts of the library (unknown to her the restricted section). She finally found something The Nine Tailed Fox attack eight years ago on her birthday.

She had a giant demon fox in her. It made sense now not that it helped they hated her for what she carried, they hated her for what she represented, they hated her for not knowing. They hated her.


	4. Painful Meetings

**Hello readers, if you want to see something happen or have suggestions or criticisms please leave a comment I want this story to be as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write.**

**Sos out-**

She was much smarter than she sounded. But no one seemed to know this and it frustrated the poor girl to no end. How was she supposed to know how to pronounce the words in the books if no one showed her? She had tried to pronounce a word on her own once. The experience was traumatic enough so that she would never do it again.

She also had grown up running from angry adults. Her speech pattern was borne of a habit of getting to the point with no extra words in between. The adults didn't care if she said 'please don't hurt me' versus 'no hurt e'. The faster she got to a point the less angry an adult would be.

As she walked through the streets, she watches the people warily. They sent glares, whispered to each other, and every so often would throw something at her. By the time she got to her apartment her jumpsuit was covered in rotten tomatoes and filled with holes, and that really sucked, because she only owned two jumpsuits. The other had been ruined the other day and now this one was going to smell to high heaven and had holes. As she did her usual routine while entering, she once again froze in the door way as memories of the bear trap flooded her mind. She barely managed to slam her door shut before she curled up in a ball sobbing, now trapped in memories.

She wished that she would pass out but the memories just ran their course and some hours later she was panting on the floor. Was this going to happen every time she walked in the door? No, she wasn't scared! She wasn't! She couldn't. Her eyes watered but she wiped the forming tears away faster than they could fall.

**_"Gaki?"_** she jumped not used to hearing the foxes voice outside of her mindscape.

"Kuma-chan?!" she whipped around looking for the giant fox. He was huge, he shouldn't be this hard to find.

_**"I'm still in your seal gaki."**_ he told her.

"Seal?" she asked.

_**"That thing on your stomach."**_ she unzipped her jumpsuit in a flash and saw what he was talking about. On her stomach was an intricate seal. She looked at it and she gasped.

"This make you stuck?" she asked.

_**"Yes gaki this is what keeps me sealed away in you."**_ he rolled his eyes.

"I take it off then. Can come out." she said with a bright smile and started to grab a sponge and try to scrub.

_**"NO!"**_ he roared. She flinched back despite him not being psychically present. **_"You and I would die if you remove it, well I wouldn't I would just take decades to regenerate."_**

Naruto gave a long thoughtful look at the seal before her face brightened once more. She would need to go to the library again. She frowned as she realized she would have to sneak in again. It was such a pain in the butt to slip past the shinobi on guard.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The next morning, she was off like a dart. She was a woman on a mission! Well she was a woman on a mission until she smacked into chunnin chasing a cat. It was a young man with brown hair pulled into a spiky brown ponytail, he had a long scar that went across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes which bore into hers were a deep almost chocolate brown. He stood up.

Immediately fear took over. She had run into someone she had messed up. They were going to punish her. She was going to have to save money to buy more clothes, this jumpsuit already barely withstood the assault yesterday it couldn't take another. She flinched hard and curled up into a ball while pressing her back to a nearby wall, a defense mechanism, if her back was at a wall then she only needed to worry about her front. She heard the man take a step and she let out an involuntary scared sob.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Iruka had made chunnin last year at 15 and he thought he would finally be able to move on from Tora catching, but nope, here he was a whole year later still being assigned to catch the damn feline. He did not become a chunnin to chase after a prissy cat!

He almost had the cat in his grasp before it ran between the legs of a child. Neither him nor the child had enough time to stop and crashed headfirst into one another. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he went to apologize only to see a mop of blonde hair. His heart seized and his mouth went dry. This was the jinchuriki who held his parents murder. His eyes hardened for a split second before they widened in surprise as the girl reeled backwards. He watched her throw her arms up to protect her head, curl into a ball to protect her stomach, and press her back to a near bye wall to protect her back. He also realized she was muttering but couldn't understand so he stepped forward.

"I sorry. I sorry. I sorry." She whispered frantically.

He took another step but that only seemed to make the situation worse as the girl let out a strangled sob. Had he hurt the kid? His thoughts stopped. She was a kid not the fox, and he had possible seriously injured her. After all a sixteen-year-old boy's body colliding with a six-year-old girls tiny one would do some pretty serious damage.

He knelt down and reached out almost as one would approach a wounded animal. Actually, that was a perfect way to describe this situation. Her eyes flashed with a fear he had only seen from weathered shinobi.

"No hurt. I sorry. I bad. No hurt." she whispered more frantically her breath becoming short and shallow. He saw her arm which was bent at an angle it definitely should not have been.

"I need to take you to the hospital to get your arm looked at." He said in a soft voice completely opposite to his whirring inner voice.

"NO!" he jumped a little at the shout.

"But you nee.."

"NO!" she screamed again, Iruka sighed. Why did this have to happen to him. He stood up and closed the distance between them. He gasped when she darted under his legs and ran up the side of a near bye building. He looked for her for the rest of the day. Cat retrieval mission long forgotten. He never did find her that day.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Naruto ran back to her apartment. Right as she opened the door she froze again. She growled in frustration and backed away before the memories overpowered her senses. She quickly ran up the side of the building and went through a window she left unlocked.

Once inside she looked down at her arm which had finally started throbbing. Despite finally feeling the pain, the broken bone was already healing. She quickly straightened out the two halves of bone while gritting her teeth. She grabbed some chopsticks from her counter and some of her pony tail holders. She used the bands to hold the sticks tightly to her forearm. She hissed at each and every movement.

Once she was certain the bone would heal correctly, she allowed herself to feel angry. Now she would have to wait until tomorrow in order to go to the library because her arm would not be weight bearing until late in the night. That also meant she was stuck in her apartment for the rest of the day. She hadn't even been out of it for half an hour. She let out a depressed sigh.

As she tried to think of what to do her mind kept wandering back to the idea of painting, but the arm that was broken was the one that she painted with. Finally bored out of her mind she decided she would just paint whatever she could with her opposite hand.

The day was spent painting very sloppy recreations of her apartment, plants, and ramen cups. But if one looked closely, they would see a very subtle improvement in each painting. Lines a little straighter, a more even thickness, and less stab marks in the canvas.

She fell asleep easily and slept like a rock as she healed.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

This time when she left, she made sure to watch where she was going. She avoided the chunnin from yesterday when she caught a glimpse of him in the market. She barely managed to sneak past the shinobi guards outside the library. She bypassed the section she had spent most of the day in the other day and went immediately to the section where she found the information about the kyuubi attack. She began searching for scrolls labeled with information on sealing. After finding a few she spread them out in a back corner that was covered in dust meaning no-one went back there.

She read through most of the scrolls when all of a sudden there was a annoyed cough. She looked up only to see the same freaking chunnin from yesterday! Was he following her? If so that meant she was really in for a beating. The people didn't follow her unless they were going to beat her within an inch of her life. She looked at him fearfully and crawled as far into the corner as she could.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly, that's even worse. Calm anger meant rational thought, and rational though meant more precise strikes with the intent to cause the most possible pain. She was only able to sputter in response. He looked at her arm and gasped. "How is your arm healed already!?" She slid her arm behind her back. "You are not supposed to be in here. I have to take you to the hokage." he informed her. He went to grab her arm but she didn't need to be told twice.

Jiji wouldn't let him hurt her and if she went to Jiji hopefully this man would stop following her.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted and took off after her. If he let her get away, he would probably have to wait till tomorrow to try to find her again. He was relieved when he realized that their chase was headed straight to the hokages office.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"I found her in the restricted section sir, and there was no record of her entering the library in the first place." he reported to the man. The girl sat glaring at him from a chair on the other side of the room.

"So you did?" The old man asked and Iruka nodded in confirmation. "And why little Naruto were you in the restricted section." She stilled and gave a sharp response.

"Ifomatin."

"And what information did you need that you couldn't find in the un restricted section?" the old man continued.

"Specal ifomatin." she replied just as quickly as her first response. "Sides not lowed in li-li-li... Book home!" she exclaimed in frustration at being unable to pronounce the word library.

"You seem to have the wrong idea little Naruto the library is for young people like you to use. You are allowed to use it I do not know where this notion that you are unallowed came from."

"Mean nobis ways say no." she answered a little confused, she was allowed? Then why was she always told to go away.

"Are you saying that the shinobi guarding the entrance have not let you in?" The old man translated meanwhile Iruka just watched the conversation in awe. The girl he could barely understand due to her broken sentences and mispronounced words, was easily understood by the hokage. The girl nodded and the old man sighed.

"Iruka until further notice you are going to be on duty guarding the library. Make sure that whoever you are working with does not turn her away." He takes a puff of his pipe and point at Naruto with the end of it. "You should not have been kept from learning as you have. Now Iruka will be there to make sure you are let in, but, no restricted section." He explained.

"I read?" she asked wiggling a little in her excitement.

"Yes"

"I be smart n' strong n' important!" she said with her signature blinding smile.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

** Hello again, had a typed up two whole pages of this chapter until i realized it was rushed and had the same feel as the previous version. So I scrapped that and then got a little inspiration by thinking about how to introduce Iruka. He is such an important part of cannon Naruto's character that without him there wouldn't have even been a 'Naruto'. I love the man to death and he is so big hearted which means he is easily hurt and I love that his character is able to overcome this in cannon. I wanted to show that he wasn't completely prejudiced but still held the same thoughts as the rest of the village. I hope he is not to oc in here.**


	5. Troublesome Day

**Here is a new chapter! Hope you guys like it don't forget to comment any criticisms, suggestions, or things you liked.**

**SOS out-**

The next day Naruto slowly approached the library. She was hesitant, Jiji-sama had said that the scarred man had to let her in, but that didn't mean he would listen. As she got closer, she could not see the chunnin anywhere in sight and sighed disappointedly. She turned around only to smack into the chunnin in question.

She held her now bleeding nose and let out a soft "Oww".

"Ah, I'm so sorry! We need to stop running into each other, literally. Hold on I have a handkerchief somewhere here." He started to pat his pockets frantically. He found the cloth and shoved it into the small girls hands.

Naruto took the cloth and quickly covered her nose before she tilted her head down to look at the ground. It only took about two minutes for the blood to stop. She removed the cloth which was now stained red and brown and looked at the chunnin hesitantly.

"Its fine that's kinda what those ones are made for. Stopping blood on the battlefield, and well, now nosebleeds in front of the library." He chuckled. Naruto tilted her head. Why was this man so different than everyone else? Why didn't he get mad when she kept messing up?

"Well I assume you were headed to the library, right? Well the hokage must have forgotten to tell you that I start at 8am and leave at 5pm on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays. Oh and I'm here from 11 am to 4 pm on Saturdays." He explained. She nodded in understanding before pointing to the library entrance. "Oh yeah, you can go in now." He shooed her inside.

He watched as the two shinobi currently guarding the entrance tensed up and moved to block the door. While he may have only been 16, Iruka was known for being someone not to mess with. A quick glare and pulse of protective KI quickly made to two stand down.

Naruto noticed them tense but she never saw Iruka since he was behind her. She also didn't feel his KI because growing up hated meant you felt a lot of KI. She was partially immune to it in a sense. She skipped in happily and nearly squealed as she was for the first time able to take in the library from the entrance like a normal villager or shinobi in training.

She wasted no time in using her newfound permission and quickly got to work on piling scrolls and books into her arms and dragging them off to a secluded corner of the library. She read everything from history of the village to a fantasy novel about a young boy who went off to a boarding school in hopes of escaping his family only to be chased by a madman.

She was on her third or fourth trip with new scrolls, she couldn't remember, when she saw a young pink haired girl picking up the scrolls and books she had left on 'her' table.

"HEY!" She shouted. The other girl started harshly at the sudden noise. Books and scrolls went flying all over the floor. Neither girl got a chance to talk to the other before an angry librarian was turning the corner looking furiously at the mess and glaring at Naruto. The woman roughly grabbed Naruto's ear and yanked her over to the desk.

"Did you do this freak? How dare you mess with this little girls' hard work!" The woman hissed while still tugging roughly on Naruto's ear. The other girl was ghostly pale and watched the beginning of the interaction in horror.

"Ma'am please she just startled me she didn't do this on purpose." The woman snarled and put a finger to the pink haired girls' mouth.

"Hush child whatever this demon has done to you won't fool me, don't worry you're not in trouble." She soothed Pink Hair while tugging even harder on Naruto's ear. Naruto started to cry as she felt something pop and then a loud ringing in her ear. "Shut up brat I don't even know why you are in here cause you are not supposed to be allowed."

"I learn an Jiji-sama say I can." She squeaked between muffled sobs.

"I don't care what you're grandfather says he's not the head librarian, I am and I say you are not allowed in here now get out rat!" She shoved Naruto away from her which resulted in Naruto colliding with the corner of a book shelf. "Who would let that monster rat call them her grandfather?" She muttered before turning back to the pink haired girl to help her clean up. The pink haired girl did not speak to the librarian again and shied away every time the woman got close.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

She darted out of the library and started to head to her apartment. She quickly realized she didn't want to deal with the memories that the apartment would inevitably bring. She veered off course and ran into the forest where she stored her paints. She quickly grabbed some and ran to an overgrown training area. She found a nice large boulder probably upturned by a shinobi practicing when this practice ground was still used. She sat down and began to paint the boulder with no real final objective in mind.

The reds were splattered all over her, the boulder, and the surrounding ground making it look like a violent murder scene. She ran out of red paint and tried to get more out of the corners of its can. When she couldn't seem to get the stupid paint she threw the can and brush as hard as she could at the rock and screamed.

"Woah, woah, woah there tyke. Easy on the anger." came a low and calm voice. She whipped around ready to face the scarred chunnin. Well it was a scarred man just not a chunnin. It was an adult man with spiky black hair, it kinda looked like a pineapple. His scars unlike the chuninin were on his forehead and right cheek. She froze in fear as his eyes seemed to bore into her own.

"Daaaaaaadddd what are we doing out here? Can't Kasuga-san herd the deer today?" A small voice whined. "Why did you stop? Not that I'm complaining?" The voice asked a few seconds later.

"You good little tyke?" The man asked taking a step forward towards Naruto. Naruto flinched back and began scanning for a way to escape to the trees or hide. The man immediately noticed the strange behavior and took a step back instead of another forward one. The girl seemed to relax just a little as he did this.

"Who the heck is she?" the smaller voice asked and now there was a small boy coming from behind the man's legs. The boy was just like a smaller version of the man minus the scars.

"Why are you here tyke? This is clan-land you know?" The man spoke softly and evenly. The girl went pasty white and gulped.

"It owned?" She asked. He paused at the speech pattern. He may have been calling her Tyke but he knew she was older than she looked.

"Yeah by the Nara clan." He spoke in response and continued to introduce himself "My name is Nara Shikaku and this brat is my son Nara Shikamaru." the boy apparently named Shikamaru groaned and mumbled out something that sounded like 'troublesome' or something along those lines. The father, Shikaku quickly cuffed the back of the boy's neck. This sudden movement caused Naruto to jump.

"hey what was that for?" the boy whined.

"For being rude brat." he sassed back to the child. "Sorry 'bout that. He picked up a bad habit from somewhere" Shikamaru looked outraged and vigorously pointed at Shikaku "I don't know where though" again Shikamaru began dramatically pointing at his father "but me and his mom are trying to break it." He finished and Shikamaru looked completely unamused. Naruto just stared trying not to laugh at the boy's antics. She managed to hold it together to the end of the man's explanation. "It's just so troublesome." the man added and the boy, Shikamaru, proceeded to lose his shit. He pulled his hair and screamed in anger.

Naruto couldn't resist anymore she burst out laughing. The boy stopped in his rant to listen to the girls laugh. It was unlike any he had heard before. It was delicate but hearty and sounded bright. Shikamarus brain tried to figure out how a noise could sound bright while his dad spoke to the girl again.

"Im the clan head and I don't really care that you're out here so you aren't in trouble. Feel free to come here whenever you want, I would just prefer you not paint my rocks." He chuckled. The girls eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"No toble?" she asked. This time Shikaku frowned at her speech pattern but his face was quickly schooled back into one of amusement before the girl could notice.

"Yeah you can come out here and paint just bring a canvas or something else to paint on besides my rocks." he said. There was a long akward silence where not one of the three people knew what else to say. The silence was broken by Naruto quickly dismissing herself.

"I sorry. Thank for stay." she said before darting off seemingly faster than a lightning bolt. This time Shikakus frown was not schooled away and he sighed in disappointment. He had never really spoken to the girl before but he knew she was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. It wasn't like he avoided her, he was just really busy between being a jounin, head of his clan, and other duties. The girl had seemed to be doing fine throughout the years but now in speaking with her, he realized that could not be farther from the truth.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Naruto went back to the forest to drop off her paint supplies and wash off in the stream under the roots of her tree. Due to the stream being so small it took a couple of hours to clean herself and her clothes and let them dry. By the time she left it was the beginning of dusk and some stars were starting to shine through the fading daylight.

The trip as she headed back to her apartment was oddly quiet when suddenly, the scarred chunnin turned a corner and began approaching her.

"Hey where'd you run off to? I thought you were excited to go to the library and yet you only stayed for two hours?" He asked. Naruto's fading anger and sorrow from the morning came roaring back with a vengeance.

"Mean lady said no! She grab e and hurt! Even if Jiji tell, they don't listen. I don't wan try an more." she said in a strained voice as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What?" Iruka asked again not really understanding the girls broken speech.

"Mean lady hurt me! I don't want to try anymore!" the little blonde screamed. Iruka froze those were the most complete sentences he has heard from the girl since he met her. Some tears managed to slip out of her eyes. Iruka looked her over for injury and noticed her ear was a little red and there was a fading but large bruise on her forehead covered by her bangs.

"I'll talk to the hokage about this don't worry." he reassured her.

"NO!" she shrieked getting louder. "No talk I done! I done trying! People mean, I bad!" she said before finally the floodgates broke. Tears ran down her face and she curled into a ball to try to hide said tears. She was to lost in her sorrow to be scared when arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a warm chest.

"You aren't bad Naru-chan." The nickname got Naruto's attention and her sobs softened so she could hear the steady tone of his voice. "It's those mean people who are bad. You shouldn't give up trying because when you give up it when you say they were right, and they are not. So you can't give up. I won't talk to the hokage because I can understand that it will just cause more problems for you, but I won't let you suffer alone like this." He spoke softly. "It's not fun being alone, I know. I'll help you but you have to want help and let me help. I won't ever hurt you on purpose if you let me in, I promise." The girl slowly pulled away from his chest. He expected her to run but instead her sapphire blue eyes shiny with tears bore into his.

"You promise." She asked still tearful but with a glare of distrust.

"I promise." He answered with more conviction than he realized he was capable of.

**Again, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know if it is just because I get so into the emotions that I am writing that I cried when Naruto did and got angry when she did. I hope I introduced Shikaku and Shikamaru better than I did last time. Also Kasuga is just a member of the Nara clan seen briefly in the anime and manga. I figured I would just use a already made character rather than create a OC to fill that small role.**


	6. Learning to Fall

**Hello again readers! I was feeling inspired and so I sat down an wrote for you guys and gals. This chapter is nearly 1,000 words longer than my usual ones. Yay! I don't know how people make such long chapters I just can seem to make mine long. Anywho read on my friends!**

**SOS out-**

Despite the chunnins promise Naruto was still wary and chose to let him just forget the promise over time. It had been a few days since she last saw him and she was certain that by now he had forgotten. So when she opened the door to head out she was surprised to hear crash and a thud as the door hit the chunnin and he fell to the ground.

"Owwww." The man grumbled rubbing his smarting forehead.

"I sorry!" She squeaked out.

"Nah it's fine. I guess this is payback for all the times you've gotten injured running into me." The teen chuckled.

"You not mad?" She asked tentatively.

"Nope." He replied while getting back to his feet.

"Why chu nin not mad?" She asked.

"Chu nin?" He gave her a perplexed look before his eyes brightened with amusement. "Do you mean chuunin?" she nods. "You don't have to just call me by my rank you know you can use my name."

"Don't know name." She said non plussed at this oversite.

"I never introduced myself!?" Iruka paled. If his mom was still around, she would have whooped his butt. The little blonde nodded. "I'm sorry my name is Umino Iruka it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I Girl." She introduced herself. This caused Iruka to get confused, again. Would he ever be not confused by this little girl?

"I know you're a girl Naruto." He replied.

"Ruto? Jiji calls that to. But only Jiji. I girl. Name, Girl." She stuttered out trying to explain with her limited vocal vocabulary. Irukas eyes widen.

"You think your name is Girl?"

"No think. I know. I Girl."

"Oh dear kami. No Naru." there was that weird nickname again from the other day. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, not Girl." he explained. It was now Naruto's turn to look perplexed.

"Name is people call you?" she asks.

"yes."

"But no call me that but Jiji. All call Girl." she said in confusion.

"They must be calling you that in order to dehumanize you." He mutters under his breath.

"de-de-de human ice." Naruto tries to sound out the word. Despite having just heard it she has trouble. "What dat mean?" Iruka, who didn't expect her to hear that was now searching for a way to explain the word to a six-year-old.

"It means they are trying to make you seem like a object. Like this kunai or that flag over there." he points across the alley. "If they make you seem like an object it is easier for them to be mean."

"Oh." she said slowly. "I Ruto Maki?" she points to her chest.

"Well you are Na-ru-to Uzu-ma-ki." He breaks apart her name.

"Naa-ruto Usumake." she tries and comes pretty close.

"Yeah close enough we will work on that." He smiles at her.

"Work on wat?"

"Saying your name and speech in genral."

"I learn to talk normal." she said trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, I also brought over some scrolls and books I think you were reading the other day; we can go over them together if you want or I could leave them here. Like I promised the other day I will never hurt you on purpose and that includes making you uncomfortable."

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

In the next few months this routine with Iruka continued. He would come over to her apartment when he could and would teach her how to talk, write, and pronounce words. During this time the season had changed from summer to fall and the warm temperatures plummeted. Due to the placement of Konoha it was not unbearable like in the Land of Snow but it was still enough to be able to see your breath in the air.

Over the change of seasons Naruto forged a hesitant camaraderie with the Nara heir due to her paint visits to their land. Their truce was weird and they never actually spoke to one another since the day they first met. While she painted, he could cloud watch. They would sit side by side for hours just doing their own thing but not being bothered by the others company.

Tomorrow was Naruto's birthday, which she was not looking forward to. Everything had been going so splendidly lately that there was sure to be something really bad right around the corner. She was in the process of boarding up her windows when she saw the little pink haired girl from the library in an alley crying. There were a group of men closing in on her. Naruto neatly swung out the window and dropped into the alley.

"What are you doing?" She asked them. The grown men froze, since she started to speak properly people were more wary of her and less quick to anger her. It did not completely stop the bad treatment but it lessened it.

"It's the demon." One whispered.

"This little bitch ain't worth it!" Another exclaimed.

"Let's get outta here!" The first one yelped to the rest of the men when Naruto took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked the girl and reached out a hand to help her up.

"I-I'm okay thanks." the pink haired girl stuttered and shifted her bangs.

"Why you here I've never seen you around?" Naruto asked. She was still working on not slipping into old habits of excluding 'fluff words.' (She and Iruka came up with a name for the words she skipped over in order to easily remind Naruto that she was skipping words)

"I-I got lost then those men were chasing me."

"It's not very safe here this is the red-light district." Naruto explained. "Do you need help getting out of here? These streets can be very confusing."

"Y-yes please." the girl said with a flush of embarrassment. "W-Why are you helping me? Surely you remember me from the library. I-I mean not a lot of people have bright pink hair a-and a huge f-forehead like I do. It was my fault y-you got kicked out and h-hurt."

"I don't think you did it on purpose though." the pink haired girl shook her head in confirmation that it was not intended. "Also, why should I be mad that was months ago?" The pink haired girl just stared.

"U-Um my name is Sakura. Saukra Haruno." the pink girl stuttered out still embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Haruno-san my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smile as she led Sakura through the maze-like streets of the red-light district.

"You don't have to c-call me Haruno-san, Sakura is fine, Haruno-san is my mom and dad." Sakura said softly.

"Okay Saukra-san!" Naruto said with a smile as she continued to lead the other girl through the streets and alleys. It only took about five minutes with Naruto leading her to get Sakura out of the district.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Sakura bowed and then ran off towards her house.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"Kyu?" Naruto called softly into her mindscape.

_**"What do you want gaki?"**_ the huge beast groaned.

"I've been looking at some sealing techniques but none of them are what I'm looking for." She said and paused before looking down at the now grassy floor. "I figure since you are, well, for lack of better words, old. You might know where I can find more sealing information." The fox's eye twitched.

_**"Uzushiogakure."**_ The fox muttered before laying its huge head back on its legs.

"Uzu-shio-gaku-re?" Naruto sounded out. "What does a whirlpool have to do with sealing?" she asked annoyed.

_**"Go away I'm sleeping."**_ the fox grumbled and with a slam of his tails Naruto was thrown from the mindscape.

"Stupid fox. Here I am trying to help him and all he wants to do is sleep!" She grabs a pillow from her bed and chucks it across the room. It knocks over one of the few paint cans she had in her room and paint goes everywhere. "Oh COME ON!" She grabs her face.

She quickly grabs a rusty pot (the closest thing she has to a bucket) a sponge and a bar of lye soap. She quickly gets to work trying to scrub the paint off the walls and floor boards. Finally, at around dawn she has most of the paint gone so she moves onto the pillow. She almost cries. The poor pillow is a lost cause now covered in berry purple splotches, but it was her favorite throwing pillow! She throws it out while she sulks.

A knock interrupts her continued cleaning and she runs over to the door. Right before she reaches it she has a moment where her blood feels icy and her throat tightens unbearably. She is torn from her moment by another knock and a voice.

"Naru-chan? Are you home?" Naruto opens the door and meets the chunnin with a flash of worry and grabs his arm and yanks him inside. "Woah! Easy what's with the hermiting?" He chuckles.

"My birthday." She says looking him dead in the eye.

"Huh? I mean I know its your birthday, oh by the way Happy Birthday! But why is that a reason to hide away?" He asks. Naruto almost answers until she thinks better of it.

"No one to celebrate with." she says quickly. She is good at lying but Iruka somehow can always see right through her, so whenever he is around, she tells half-truths.

"Well that's not true this year. Why do you think I came over so early today?" He chuckles.

"Um studying?" She guesses.

"No so we can go out and celebrate your birthday!" He says with a smile. "Today we are going to do anything you want and get you some new stuff." he adds.

"NO!" Naruto yelps and darts into her bed room. Iruka stands stunned for a few seconds before following the six about to be seven-year-old.

"Naruto? Why not?" He asks standing in the doorway.

"Villagers mean on birthday!" She slips into her old speech.

"Naruto your fluff words." He reminds her. "What do you mean?"

"The villagers are always really mean to me on my birthday." She says slowly making sure to add the right words. Iruka almost asks why before a lightbulb goes off in his head, and now he feels like an idiot. Of course, the villagers would be even more cruel to her on her birthday, the day the kyuubi was sealed. Iruka paused he really wanted to take the little girl out so she could have fun but she was right, if she went out now it would just end in disaster.

"Here I'll put a henge on you. You just have to be careful not to be too rough. It will hold up from some bumps and shoves but if you say get knocked over it will vanish."

"What is a henge?" She asks.

"Oh yeah I guess we haven't gotten to that yet. A henge is a transformation justu. It will make you look like someone else."

"Oh. I'll try it." She says and gets up to let him put her under the jutsu. His hands flew through the symbols and suddenly Naruto was replaced by another six-year-old. This girl had soft brown hair and green eyes. "Dog, boar, and then ram." She said after. Iruka was confused for a split second before pride welled up inside his chest.

"Very good Naruto!" he praised. "That's another thing I can't call you Naruto today can I?" He sighed. Damn these villagers, sometimes he wondered why he still fought for them. "How about I call you Rei for today?"

"Whatever." Naruto muttered.

"Okay first stop is new clothing and a kimono for the festival tonight."

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The shopping was a nightmare for Naruto. She realized that as much as she was appreciating the facts that she was finally getting new clothing, she never wanted to go clothes shopping again. EVER. Finally, after about four hours of shopping Iruka found a kimono for Naruto to wear. The kimono had to be hemmed to fit and that would take a few hours so the pair went off in search of lunch.

"Hey I know you like ramen. I want to take you to a certain ramen stand that I always go to." Iruka said as he dragged her along. Little did he know what he was about to create.

Iruka cried as he just kept adding ryo to the pile. Naruto had eaten twenty-three bowls of ramen! How did such a tiny kid pack that away as fast as she did. His sorrow was soothed by seeing the content smile on Naruto's face. He reached over and pulled a noodle out of her hair.

"Rei-chan how did you get a noodle in your hair?" He chuckled and she blushed in embarrassment.

"So Iruka never seen this one around. Is she your little sister?" Teuchi asked the chunnin.

"Oh no she's not my sister."

"Yeah I didn't think so she just looks so much like you. I guess she's your daughter then. I personally think you're a little young, but who am I to judge? You shinobi live a different life than we civilians do." The man chuckled out not really judging just making an observation. Iruka on the other hand choked and sputtered on his remaining ramen. He began to turn purple until Teuchi's young daughter came around the counter and slammed into his back.

"Come on Iruka-san!" Naruto said grabbing his arm and dragging him off to a certain store. After all this shopping she remembered the one thing she had always really wanted to buy. Naruto dragged the poor chunnin into the art supply store and promptly started drooling. Oh the colors were wonderful! So many soft paintbrushes made of hair, yarn, or threads. Iruka put on a smile but on the inside, he was screaming. His poor wallet! But he sucked it up, this kid had missed 6 years of birthdays, he would not let a seventh be present.

In the end the two left with heaps of supplies and canvases in sealing scrolls. While Iruka's wallet might have been seriously deplete from today seeing Naruto happily skipping in front of him humming a little made it all worth it. They dropped off all their new purchases in Naruto's apartment before heading back out.

"Iruka-san what is Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked as they wandered the streets.

"Uzu? Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"U-uh um I read in in a book a while ago and never really remembered to ask." Once again, she told a half truth. She had seen it in a book but was not interested in whatever it was until the Kyuubi told her it had more sealing information.

"Well it was a hidden village south of here. It was destroyed during the second war. It was a very small village but it was strong they were known for their sealing mastery. It's a shame it was wiped out. Other villages aimed to take their sealing knowledge but when Uzu was finally defeated all the enemy died or for some reason or another was unable to land on the islands shore line." Iruka explained.

"Oh."

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The sun was starting to set which meant that the kuuybi festival would be starting soon. Already there were vendors setting up stalls in the streets, children running around gathering their friends, and groups of women coming out of salons and beauty places.

The pair quickly arrived at the kimono shop where the attendants helped 'Rei' get into her kimono and did up her hair. The kimono was a baby blue much like Naruto's real eye color. It had a subtle flower pattern made of slightly darker blue fabric. It had a few accent pieces and those were bright orange but they somehow worked with the outfit. The women put flowers and jewels in Naruto's hair. Iruka had been kicked out of the room at the beginning of the process so when Naruto walked out in her kimono and hair all done up, he squealed. And yes, he will admit that he, a sixteen-year-old boy squealed at just how frickin cute Naruto was. She was positively precious and anyone who thought a-otherwise would have to fight him.

As the sun set the stalls and game booths began to open up and Naruto was getting shyer and shyer. She looked nothing like Naruto but she thought that somehow the people would be able to see through it and see her. It took Iruka an hour to coax Naruto to play a game, but when he did it was like a switch was flipped. When she realized that no one noticed, or even cared she got so excited. She played games and ate the foods on sticks from food vendors. Soon enough four whole hours had passed and the firework show that marked the end of the festival was about to begin.

"Hey Naruto you ever seen fireworks before?" Iruka whispered using her real name. Naruto shook her head no. Iruka smiled and pulled the girl onto his back and leapt up to the rooftops. Right as he put Naruto down the first firework went off. It was a brilliant blue that fizzled out to gold and white strands. Naruto's eyes widened and she smiled brighter than he had ever seen before (if that was psychically possible). He watched her simple amazement as each firework went off. He took his eyes off of hers to enjoy a few fireworks himself before turning back to her.

His heart nearly stopped. Naruto's eyes were a solid blue, a whirlpool of white and gold swirled inside the seemingly vast blues.

"Naruto?" he asked frantically, and then her eyes snapped back to the soft greens of the henge. He shook his head; he must be seeing things. If Naruto's wonder by the single fireworks was anything her utter delight at the finale was indescribable. After the finale finished Iruka pulled her onto his back again and jumped down to the streets.

"Thank you." came a soft voice. Iruka looked down at Naruto whose hands were full of candy and prizes. Amongst those were cheap toys, stuff animals, and clutched to her chest protectively was a small weird looking goldfish.

"You're welcome." He replied softly picking her up again but resting her on his hip. Her eyes slowly closed and soon her breath evened out. The walk back was not quick as the festival was nowhere near the red-light district. Iruka almost made it all the way back with Naruto asleep, but as he began to turn the corner to the street her apartment was on Naruto shot out of his arms. Her eyes wide and body alert like she hadn't just been asleep.

There was a shout and a loud boom. When the pairs hearing returned, they heard cheering and began to see smoke drifting from the street. They both rounded the bend and could only stop in horror as Naruto's building burned.

"Naruto it's okay. I-I I'll fix this." He stuttered. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, all her new stuff was gone now and so were her paintings, and blankets, pillows, books, and her plants. Everything was being burnt away. Before Iruka could grab her, she dropped her stuff and darted into the burning building and raced around her apartment. She ignored the feeling of her skin peeling and bubbling up. She ignored the feeling of the flames licking her blonde hair. She ignored the feeling of the flames swiftly crawling up the fabric of the kimono.

Finally, her eyes landed on something. An old ANBU mask that someone had thrown at her when she was two. It was an actual ANBU mask so she had no clue how the civilian got it, but it was something that was an undisputed and unthought constant. It was the only possession that she had that had lasted through every attack and ransacking.

She grabbed the mask and put it on before jumping out the window and climbing onto the roof. She felt her feet peel more and she leapt to another roof, and another, and another. She made her way to the village's walls leaving bloody footprint in her wake. Tears clung to her eyes but could not be seen with the mask on her face. With a great push of her energy she leapt over the wall and darted off into the forest.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I know that I said in chapter 4 I had typed up two whole pages of it before scrapping it. Well while I did scrap it, this chapter ends where I wanted to go with those scrapped pages. Please leave a review even if it is criticism! I want to improve and make this story enjoyable! See you guys again! Oh also her kimono is linked in the AO3 version of this story. I know links don't work on fanfiction and its kinda long so I wont just put spaces. Sorry for the inconvenience. I also do not own the picture I used and I cannot seem to find the original artist. If any of you know something please let me know I really want to give credit to the artist.**

**SOS out-**


	7. End Of Year Update

Hello readers I am apologizing for the fact that I will not be uploading within the next week or two. I cut my thumb on a knife. I grabbed the knife and pushed my thumb down for leverage not realizing the knife was blade side up. I don't type like normal and my thumb is one of my most used finger when I type, so with me being unable to use it I cannot type at a reasonable pace. I also will be busy with the holidays but hopefully by mid-January i can post some new chapters. Again Im really sorry about this and I hope you can be patient.

Also a comment was posted last chapter about how this is 'Torture Porn' and that really struck me. I am quite unhappy that some may see this as that. I will not post the whole reply to the comment as I pm'ed the reviewer for the reason of privacy but I will post the part that I think every reader here should know.

"I am writing this because a lot of people enjoyed the previous version despite its many errors and we don't enjoy 'torture porn'. We enjoy watching Naruto overcome hatred and bigotry to become a better person and show everyone else how to be a better person. You are only looking at half of what makes up these types of stories."

I love criticism as it helps me improve but telling me my entire story is wrong is not the criticism I need. I know my story wont appeal to everyone and that is OK. But don't criticize a work you refuse to read for a single reason. It is very frustrating to get these kinds of reviews. I write and put out my story looking for ways to improve my writing and looking for helpful feedback, not to be told I am just wrong. it is really frustrating because it also invalidates the stories I've read, the interviews I've seen, and the people I know. I have done extensive research on childhood homelessness and orphaning. It is really frustrating to be told that all my effort and time, and others experiences are a waste. Okay rant over.

I hope you guys are not mad at me for my rant but I felt like I needed to get that out there. But on a happier note happy holidays and see you next year!


	8. Of Redheads and Revelations Part 1

**My thumb healed like magic. I swear when I first cut it, I thought I was doomed but a few weeks later and boom not even a scar! Well I started writing this before I cut it and I've finally finished this chapter. I'm am really happy with how this turned out. But TRIGGER WARNING the beginning of this chapter is pretty dark.**

**SOS out-**

* * *

The trees blued as she ran, tears still streaming down her face. The fading sunlight had completely waned, washing the forest in pitch black. The darkness did not stop Naruto since she had always had oddly exceptional vision at night. Her legs are aching and her vision is spotting from exhaustion.

When Naruto realized she has to rest she begins to look for tree branches. After a bit of searching she finds a large enough branch. She quickly scans her surrounding to make sure her resting spot would be thoroughly hidden and after deciding it was, curls up on the uncomfortable bark covered limb.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

A beam of sunlight is what wakes her up from her dreamless sleep. She slowly sits up unsticking herself from the bark of the tree. The bumps and lines of the bark left her skin with red raised bumps and lines mirroring said lines and bumps. As soon as she was up and stretched a little, she was off like a bullet.

She must have been running for hours, following the scent of the salty sea, when she heard voices. She nearly fell of the branch she landed on in surprise. Had the Konoha shinobi caught up to her? She hid as the voices suddenly got louder. Nope not Konoha nin if the forehead protectors on the men were anything to go by. Even though she knew they weren't Konoha nin, she did not know which village the symbol on their forehead protectors originated from.

Naruto was planning on staying hidden and just letting the men pass. She watched them carefully but apparently it seemed they were setting up camp right under her tree. She nearly groaned at her luck. Why would adult shinobi be setting up a camp around lunchtime?

"Is the bitch awake yet?" One of the men asked with a raspy voice. 'Oh' Naruto thought. They had been traveling and fighting they were resting now. Now that she looked closer, she could see scuff marks and bruises over the shinobi's bodies.

"Don't know Touya has 'er and he isn't here yet." Another told the first.

"Well were the fuck is he?" The first asked.

"I don't know Dante! I'm not his keeper!" the second one yelled at the first apparently named Dante.

"Stay here idiot and watch the other idiots. I'm going to go find him. Do. Not. Move." Dante hissed at his companion. At this the man's companion and the other shinobi gave an affronted look at being called idiots. But before they could say anything Dante was off.

(WARNING GRUESOME DESCRIPTION OF A DEAD BODY IN NEXT PARAGRAPH)

It was almost three hours by the placement of the sun when Dante returned with another man's body and a little girl in tow. Naruto almost gasped aloud. The shinobis body had been torn apart. His guts spilled out and his face was unrecognizable and smashed in, one of his arms was hanging by what appeared to be a tendon and one of his legs was entirely missing. What made it worse was the fact that Dante was splattered in blood. The dead man's blood. Naruto could smell that it was the same blood. Despite the horror Naruto couldn't pull her eyes away from the horrific sight. The little girl had bright red hair but Naruto wasn't sure that was her natural color as she was covered in blood as well.

Unlike Dante who radiated anger and bloodlust the poor girl looked absolutely terrified. She shook as Dante dragged her into the camp jumping every time the dead man's body hit her as Dante dragged it with the other hand. Finally, the unnamed shinobi who had been talking with Dante before he left noticed the man's arrival.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" The man screamed seeing the body. The man ran over and tore the body from Dante's hand. "Come on Touya wake up, c'mon, c'mon!" he pleaded frantically. Dante sneered at the man.

"The fucker was to weak he was going to slow us down, so I took care of him." Dante said sharply as he began to strip.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The unnamed shinobi screamed and lunged at Dante. "HES OUR FUCKING TEAMA.." a squelch was heard as Dante buried his kunai into the man's head. The girl squeaked and Dante spun on his heel to face her.

"You wanna be next bitch?" He asked. The girl frantically shook her head no. "Then shut up an give me your neck." He roughly grabbed her by her hair. Naruto cringed knowing exactly how it felt to be lifted by your hair. What the man did next though confused her. He lifted the red head girl and bit down on her neck drawing blood and muffled squeak from the girl. Naruto gasped softly as energy flooded out of the girl's body and into Dante's body. "ahh that's the stuff. I almost forgot why it's worth it to keep you around." Dante said as he shoved the girl aside. While Dante looked rejuvenated the girl looked exhausted.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Naruto had drifted off up in the tree. When she awoke, it was to fading daylight and screaming. She jumped to her feet and looked down at the shinobi camp. The red headed girl was pinned under Dante and he was... Was he licking her!? Naruto finally gasped out loud. It was like a switch had been flipped. Immediately Dante and the other shinobi in his company were alert and weapons drawn. Naruto pinned herself to the tree as flat as she could and held her breath. The few seconds felt like hours but she soon heard all the shinobi relaxing once more, so she relaxed.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shrieked as Dante seemingly appeared out of thin air and grabbed her arm. "Thought you could spy on us you little bitch?" He threw her to the ground, knocking the breath from her lungs. The red-head watched on in poorly veiled horror. Before Naruto could even try to get up two of the adult shinobi pinned her to the ground. Dante smirked as he took out a kunai. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Nothing, I know nothing!" she shrieked desperately as Dante came closer. "I lost! I d'nt know!" she pleaded but this only seemed to make Dante happier.

"Oh, I know you don't know anything you're a kid. I've been feeling pretty tense lately and need a recap on my torture techniques. I can't use any of these losers cause I already offed two of 'em so you'll be my new canvas!" He let out a laugh and jumped to stab Naruto.

**_"NO!"_** Came a thundering roar and suddenly, Dante was missing an arm. Dante stood shocked as did the rest of the shinobi. Naruto was standing up covered in a bright orange cloak of energy and blood spatter. Her eyes were that shocking blue sapphire with the gold and white whir pool. She held Dante's missing arm in her hand. She snarled as she threw it at one of Dantes underlings who shrieked.

"W..What!?" One of the men managed to stutter out. "H-how can a little gir-" He was interrupted by the booming voice and to everyone's surprise it came from the small girl.

_**"You would torture a child because it amuses you!?"**_ Naruto's following growl sounded feral and rabid. _**"You would torture a child because no one will stop you!? You are the scum of humankind!"**_ Dante regains his voice but he is hard pressed to veil the pain of having his arm ripped off.

"What the hell are you?"

_**"I am your end!"**_ The voice growls once and suddenly Dante's head is rolling away from his body. The other shinobi scatter faster than rats leaving the two little girls and dead body under the tree. The red head watches the blonde in fear and shrinks back as Naruto takes a step towards her. _**"Do not worry child neither I or this gaki will harm you. We are going somewhere and after we go, we will return to safety, if you wish to be safe follow me and the girl. But first I need you to look after her for a little while I talk to her."**_ The voice while still booming and deep carried a soft baritone that lulled the red-head into a calm. The red-head nodded and no sooner than she did Naruto collapsed.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"Ku?" Naruto called softly to the giant fox but the fox did not respond. She watched the fox who sat oddly still in his forest clearing covered in a soft blue energy. With a loud snapping sound, the energy was gone and the Kyuubi was shaking his head. "Ku?" Naruto asked again.

_**"Sorry gaki your going to be real sore when you get outta here, but things were going way to south."**_ The beast said looking between Naruto and the grassy floor.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

_**"You were about to be tortured for no other reason than because that man could, you were going to get really hurt so I took over. It took a lot of energy from me and it's taken a toll on your body. I'm not going to be able to talk to you for a few days and you're going to feel ridiculously sore. I'm taking a nap now but I wanted to tell you that."**_ the fox laid its head down and closed its eyes. **_"Oh, and I told the other girl to stay with you."_** He said as Naruto's mindscape faded away.

As Naruto's eyes blinked open, she was greeted by a shock of vibrant red hair. It was the other girl from the camp. Naruto wheeled back in fright at having anyone so close to her while she was so vulnerable. She did not get far as her back slammed into something slightly squishy and cold. She turned around and screamed. Memories of the Kyuubi's controlled actions flooded her mind. She killed a man! She killed someone! Oh my god he was dead and it was her fault! The world which had just come into focus was again losing its sharp edges and black spots were taking over her vision.

"Thank you." a quiet whisper cut through the panic. Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at the other girl. The other girl was trying to hide the growing hiccups that accompanied tears. "T-Thank you for stopping him, I-I was so scared and I couldn't stop him." she said hoarsely as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But you did." she said and suddenly she gave a bright smile to the little blonde.

"Y-you're welcome." Naruto stuttered back.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki." the red head said without stuttering.

"Wait what?" Naruto said showing off her impressive intelligence.

"You saved me so I f-figured you should know my name, it is Karin Uzumaki." Karin answered.

"B-b-but how?"

"Um I think my parents named me that." Karin said getting confused. "Um what's your name?" she tried.

"M-m-m-my name?"

"Yeah what is your name. I can't just k-keep calling you blondie." Karin said stuttering in embarrassment.

"My name is Naruto UZUMAKI!" Naruto finally wheezed out in an out of breath scream. Both girls stared at each other.

"You're a Uzumaki too!" they both said at the same time. Both girls observed each other. Karin noticed the slight hints of blood red at the roots of Naruto's hair and Naruto's eyes were drawn to Karins ruby red ones.

A rustling interrupted their moment and a kunai whizzed by Naruto's head cutting a line in her cheek. Naruto shot up and grabbed Karin's arm and bolted from the roots of the tree. Karin lost her footing at the sudden change of speed and tripped. Naruto turned around to help her but one of the shinobi from the camp had returned and held a kunai above Karin's back. Naruto could smell the man's fear (thanks to the kyuubi's senses heightening her own when she was in distress). He was alone in this endeavor. Naruto smirked and reached for the orange energy of her tenant, but nothing came. The smirk fell from her face. The man no longer smelled like fear once he realized that the little blonde could not summon the demon or whatever had possessed her.

"Whatcha gonna do now rat?" The man sneered. "If I bring you and this one back, I'll be promoted! No more following orders! I'll be the one giving them!" He said with a lilt of insanity. Naruto snarled as the man grabbed Karin's hair and lifted her up. Tears brimmed Karin's eyes and her dilated pupils met Naruto's wide ones.

"Help please." Karin whispered. Naruto's eyes flared to the blue pools and suddenly a huge ocean of energy was at her disposal. It wasn't the kyuubi's but at this point Naruto did not care. This was the second kid to ever not automatically hate her, and they shared a sur-name. She would not let the other girl go so easily.

"Tsuisuto shite, anata ga kita basho kara chakura ni modorimasu!" Like the time of the bear trap the words flowed off of her tongue and suddenly the world around the man distorted. He let out a scream as he was bent into the shape of the swirl, and then, the swirl closed just as suddenly as it had appeared. Naruto's eyes faded back to her normal ones and she grabbed Karin's arm again. This time she allowed the other girl time to get her bearing but as soon as Karin was ready she darted off with the other girl.

"We can't stay here more of them might come." Naruto said as she looked back at the other girl. "I am going to Uzushiogakure to find answers and we need to get moving before the ninja of my village catch up to me." Naruto explained.

"Uzushiogakure?"

"It was the home of sealing masters."

"Why does sealing interest you?"

"Who said it interests me!?" Naruto jumped defensively.

"You did, well kind of. You said that this village was the home of sealing masters and since you did not add anything else to that statement it is logical to assume that you are interested in their sealing." Karin ended and took a deep breath.

"I have someone I need to help." Naruto replied hiding her real reasoning behind a truth. She really did need to help the Kyuubi but she was not going to tell Karin that she had a giant demon sealed inside of her. According to Narutos memories from the kyuubi, Karin had met him, in a sense. If she figured it out than there was nothing Naruto could do about it, but under no circumstance would Naruto tell her new friend about her tenant.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"Wow..." Karin says slowly. The girls had reached the shoreline and neither girl had seen a body of water so vast.

"Where is Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked desperately seeing no land sticking out of the water.

"Umm what is that?" Karin pointed out a large dark shape in the water. Narutos eyes followed Karin's finger to a massive and still growing dark shadow in the water. Both girls' eyes widened in fear as the huge shadow stuck a part of itself out of the water.

"It's a whale?" Naruto asked dumbly they had been scared of a whale. But wait why was a whale so close to shore. She might not know much about the water or its inhabitants but she knew whales were huge and the water that touched land was shallow.

"Um is it just me or is it staring at us?" Karin asked, sure enough the whale was staring.

"cOmE." Naruto jumped at the voice while Karin stared at her in confusion.

"Didn't you hear that!?" Naruto screeched.

"Hear what?"

"Someone said, come." Naruto said feeling like she was going crazy.

"No I didn't hear it."

"CoMe!" the same voice rings louder like a deep gong in Narutos head.

"THIS ISNT FUNNY KYU!" she screams assuming it's the fox playing a trick on her.

"CoMe yOuR InHeRiTaNcE AwAiTs." Voice demands again but this time the sentence is punctuated by a powerful slam of the whale's tail.

"Wait are you the one talking?" Naruto gasps and stares at the whale. Karin gives her a side eye glance before also looking out at the whale.

"CoMe." the voice repeats and the whale blows a stream of water from its blowhole.

"You want me to come?" Naruto asks to no avail.

"CoMe." the voice continues to repeat. After a few more times Narutos eyes begin to glaze over and she wades into the water.

"Naruto?" Karin calls after her as she paces at the waterline. "Naruto!"

"COME!" Karin gasps as she finally hears what Naruto must have been hearing. Deciding she has nothing to lose she follows Naruto out into the water and onto the whale! Suddenly Karins eyes feel heavy and the air is thick and humid. She decided that now is a good time to sleep and she closes her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter I wanted to add more but I figured there was already enough different scenes in this one that I did not need to overdo it an add another. Comment what pairings you'd like to see or if you even like to see them as except for Karin, Naruto, and Kakashi I don't have anyone set to be paired. Let me know if you liked this chapter and what I can do to improve it I'm always looking for pointers. 😊**

**SOS out-**


	9. Of Redheads and Revelations Part 2

**Wow I actually thought it would be hard to get this chap over 2k words but it wrote itself. I hope you like it. Oh and a special thanks to my ao3 reviewers Lex, GissSly801, and on fanfiction Shadow Walker Of Fire, Ravena Snow, and the one guest for your support and reassurance.**

**SOS out-**

Karin woke to blinding sunshine. She squinted her eyes and took a deep breath only to begin coughing as she inhaled sand. Once she was done hacking up the small fine rocks, she looked around her. She was on a shore like the night before but instead of the white sand that had been now it was a pitch black and blood red mix.

She looked for Naruto next but the shore was empty for the miles that were visible. She got up and began wandering when she noticed the footprints. A human's footprints met up with what looked like hooved ones and then only the hooved ones remained. Her eyes followed the tracks which lead into the thick brush that separated the shore from the rest of where ever this was. For a moment Karin though about staying but decided that it would be a bad idea to remain on the completely open beach.

She shook the sand from her shoes once she hit hard dirt and then looked for more tracks. It was weird there were no more tracks. Instead the dirt forest floor had a stripe of new plant growth despite being completely hidden from the sun. Having nothing else to go off of Karin followed the strange path of new growth.

She was begegning to wonder if it was worth it, and should she have stayed on the beach. Even though the coanopy of the trees blotted out the sun she knew she had been walking for hours. Her legs and feet ached, small cuts stung, and sweat rolled down her back hitting some of those cuts. She was about to turn around when something shiny caught her attention. She ran over to the object and gasped. It was a beautiful blue gem; she didn't know what kind being a kid and all but she knew it was pretty. It was circular and fit into her palm easily. It had an inlay of some gold gem and white and they formed a spiral pattern. She gasped harshly and nearly dropped the thing when an image of Naruto's eyes flashed before her. When Naruto had first awakened her eyes had looked exactly like this stone. She didn't tell the other girl because she assumed that she knew.

She did drop the gem when a loud crack sounded across the woods.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Naruto could not remember how she got on the back of the giant stag but she knew from Shikaku-san that buck with antlers were very dangerous. So, she stayed still on the animals back. She also knew that this stag was unlike any the Nara's kept. This one was a good three feet taller at the shoulder than the Nara's biggest buck and the deer's antlers looked more like the ancient knurled roots of the tree in the forest of death.

Despite her lack of movement, the buck seemed to know she was awake. It turned its head carefully taking care to not hit her with its antlers. Her breath caught and her muscles tensed. As it stared at her she felt that the animal was looking into her very soul. The buck snorted and suddenly Naruto could breathe again. The bucks muscles tensed under her and suddenly it leapt. Naruto's scream was only muted by the louder crack that surrounded the area. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

No longer were they in a forest instead she was in a city or what was left of one.

"Uzushiogakure." She whispered slowly to herself the word sounding foreign on her tongue despite having said it before. She took in the sight and felt a wave of sadness and loss overcome her. A tear slipped out and hit the ground. The city was destroyed but even in its destruction it was beautiful. The building were covered in gold and the stonework that remained intact was simply marvelous.

"YoUrS." a softer voice than the one of the whale said. At this point a talking deer was the least strange thing.

"Mine?" She asked as she slid gently off the bucks back.

"HeIrEsS." She turned around to ask the buck what it meant but it was gone. The only hint that it had ever been in the first place was the patch of new growth that was surrounded by the dead earth of the destroyed city. She tried calling out to the buck but it was no use. Deciding that the buck wasn't coming back she made her way down the steep hill and onto a pile of rubble. It was strange there was no blood, no bones, no bodies not even overgrowth. The only things that remained were kunai, swords, and other various weapons and scrolls lying haphazardly about.

She reached down a picked up one of the kunai a strange four-pronged thing with an unused explosive tag tied around the hilt. As she picked it up, she gasped then dropped it as flashes of memories that were not her own flooded her mind. More tears slid down her cheeks.

"What was the point of all this death?" She asked hoarsely. She gently picked up the kunai again and continued walking on looking for similar kunai to the one in her hand as she went. When she reached what must have been the central plaza, she had only found one more of the strange kunai. Then as her eyes scanned the impressive plaza she saw one single kunai in the center of the spiraled masonry. She approached the blade and bent down to pull it out. It was another four-pronged kunai.

Lights traced the borders of the stone and suddenly Naruto was gone.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Karin had hunkered down terrified of the loud noise from earlier. She nearly had a heart attack when a second crack sounded. Her eyes closed in her body's automatic response to fright.

"Karin we need to go." She opened her eyes and nearly squealed at seeing Naruto. She then took in the fact that the blonde was on a huge stag, and the animal was staring straight at her. She couldn't breathe. The deer snorted and turned its head and then Karin could breathe again. "We need to go now!" Naruto said strongly. Karin wasn't going to have to be asked twice she took Naruto's hand and climbed up onto the huge stags back.

The stags long legs ate up the ground that had taken Karin hours to cover and within minutes they were at the forest line that met the sand again. Both girls slid off the buck and turned to thank it for the ride but it was gone, all that remained was a patch of new growth.

"CoMe." the booming voice of the whale called to the girls. They quickly spotted the giant creature not far offshore and clambered to get to it. Once on the whale began to swim away from the shore. Both girls realized this must have been how they got to that place.

"Karin what is that?" Naruto asked the other girl a few hours into their journey. Karin gave her a confused look. Naruto pointed to the girls left hand where the gem from the forest was clutched in a tight grip. Karin stared at it in surprise she hadn't even realized she still had it.

"I-I don't know. I found it in the forest then I dropped it." she said.

"But you still have it."

"I must have picked it up without realizing it."

….

"It's really pretty." Naruto said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah it looks a lot like your eyes." Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Y'know like when your eyes go all blue and gold and white swirly, see look." She took her fingers off the gem to display it with a flat palm. "Naruto?... Naruto!?" She snapped her fingers in the other girls face as she stared into the gem. She closed her fingers back around the gem and suddenly Naruto was back from wherever she had gone in her mind.

"What?"

"You like really spaced out there."

"Oh." Naruto said and sat back down with a yawn. "Excuse me Whale-san how much longer till we reach wherever your taking us?" She asked. The whale's blowhole opened and a small mist of water came out.

"LoNg." It said in reply. "SlEeP." It told the girls who had absolutely no interest in following the whale's instructions but soon their eyes drifted shut and the girls were off to dreamland.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"I found her!" A voice awoke the girls. The sound of running feet makes both girls shoot up and Naruto brandishes one of the strange four-pronged kunai while pushing Karin behind her. The pair cannot see who the voices or footsteps came from so they prepare to run.

"Naru-chan!" a figure flies out of the brush and tackles Naruto. Karin jumps onto the blur and begins to choke it. The blur makes sputtering sounds and Karin is pulled roughly off of the blur.

"Iruka-san?" Naruto asks slowly as if she didn't believe the chunnin was really here. The blur which was no regaining its breath after being chocked by a little red blur coughed and smiled.

"I'm right here Naru-chan." Naruto got a good look at what had been the blur and gasped. The small blonde lugned for the chunnin and tackled him in her own hug.

"Stop fighting girl." Naruto's attention was torn away from the chunnin as an anbu in a rabbit mask yelled at Karin and yanked her arm.

"Hey let her go!" Naruto demanded.

"I can't she attacked a chunnin of Konhagakure the Hokage will have to decide what to do with her." The rabbit anbu replied.

"But shes my friend." Naruto argued.

"Don't matter she attacked a shinobi she will face justice." The rabbit spoke as another anbu in a hawk mask walked up from behind them.

"We need to get you back to the village." The hawk anbu said.

"Everyone has been worried about you." Another anbu said. This caused the already falling mood to snap to anger in seconds.

"Who's been worried? The people who burnt my home? The drunks who use me as a target practice for their empty bottles? Or maybe the men who leer at me in the streets like they leer at those corner girls? Tell me who was really worried!" Nartuo screams angrily and storms off with Iruka at her heel.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

It was dawn when the Naruto retrieval group returned to the village the mood was still stale from the one Anbu's careless statement. The shinobi guarding the gate let the group in. Unfortunately, due to Konha being a shinobi village everyone even civilians were used to rising early. As the group made their way towards the Hokage tower sneers and calls of disappointment followed them.

Naruto's mood only grew sourer as the calls got bolder and louder. Her temper flared when a tomato hit her. She didn't have a chance to show her anger because a young Uchicha boy ran out took the tomatoes remains from her hair and scurried off. She stared after the boy, and people thought she was strange.

"Naruto you're okay that's a relief!" The hokage said in relief as they finally entered his office.

"Jiji." Naruto said as she hung her head. She knew that the hokage must have been really worried if the larger than usual pile of paperwork on his desk meant anything. "I sorry." she slipped into her old speech.

"I would say it fine and how I wish I could but what you did was not okay Naruto." The man sighed and continued. "But neither is what we have done to you. That's why you will be under constant supervision of Kakashi Hatake, one of the best jounin this village has ever produced." Said jounin entered the room as the hokage spoke his name.

"Dog-san?" Naruto asked shyly. The other shinobi in the room stared at the girl incredulously.

"How did you know that Naruto?" The hokages eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Same smell, same person." She shrugged. A sigh of relief fills the office.

"Now Rabbit who is this other girl." The man turned to the anbu.

"I don't know sir but she tried to choke Iruka-san so we detained her for you to judge." The rabbit masked anbu replied. Narutos shame immediately turned to anger.

"She is Karin UZUMAKI!" She spat at the old man. "You told me I had no family! But she's an Uzumaki like me! You lied JIji!" she accuses. "You lied." She repeats quieter this time with a small sob at the end.

"N-no its not possible another survivor of Uzu?" Sarutobi stuttered. "Truly Naruto I did not know. I truly believed that you were the last Uzumaki."

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Both girls were taken to the hospital to be looked over. That's where they discovered the poorly healed bite marks all over Karins body. She was reluctant to explain her ability to the med-nin knowing that that same ability was what had made her life a living hell.

Karin hesitantly explained her ability to the med-nin who just wrote it down and continued her examination of the girls. Karin waited for the woman to tell her that she was just a tool but the words never came. The door opened and Karin flinched but it was just the Hokage. Naruto seemed to trust him so she could only hope that the other girl was right to trust him.

"You will not be charged for attacking a shinobi of the leaf" the man said and Karin's shoulders relaxed a little. "Only if you swear to become a leaf shinobi and help rebuild the Uzumaki clan." He finished and pinched the bridge of his nose. Those stupid civilian council members wanted Karin as the new head of the Uzumaki family and they wanted her to kick Naruto out. They also got their way and forced the child, without her knowledge, into the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). Due to Karin being female she would only need to take one husband according to the law but she would have to have at least seven kids!

Sarutobi sighed and wished he could get rid of the barbaric law but he was always overturned by both the civilian council and the shinobi one. He looked at the girls and sighed again.

"You two will be living together under Kakashi's, for the time being, permanent care." He explained to them both.

"Together?" Karin asked.

"Like..."

"Sisters!" they both finished and squealed in excitement.

**Let me know what you guys thought or what you would like to see. I need some ideas for normal everyday interactions between the characters.**

**SOS out-**


	10. Safe Spaces stained in Deep Reds

**Sorry guys I normally try to write longer chapters then the chapter before or the same length but I struggled with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but did not know how to put it into words that make sense. I hope that this isn't to terrible.**

**SOS out-**

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Kakashi said dramatically as he swung his arms gesturing to the apartment. Both girls stared taking in their new surroundings. The nineteen-year-old sighed as Pakkun came running around the corner being chased by Bisuke.

"Go away you heathen!" Pakkun screeches at the other ninken but Bisuke does not stop. Instead he jumped and landed on Pakkun who squealed. "KAKASHI get this maniac off of me!" Kakashi sighed and picked Bisuke up off of Pakkun.

"Seriously guys? That is now your first impression." Kakashi scolded which caused both ninken to look over at the girls.

"Oops." Both said with a sweat drop. A loud crash and cursing came from the other room causing Kakashi to whip around to storm into the other room to scold his other ninken. When he returned only one girl was where he left them. Karin stared in confusion at the spot next to her.

"Um where did Naruto go?" He asked Karin. The girl gave him a look that said, do I look like I know?

"Yo boss look up." Pakkun said from his upside-down position on the couch. Kakashi followed the pug's instructions and brought his gaze to the ceiling. His apartment was not a very good one and the ceiling had never been finish leaving exposed support beams. On one of these said support beams was Naruto. She was crouched balancing and her face was red in embarrassment.

"umm Naruto? What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"I got scared." she replied.

"So, you jump to the rafters?" he said his doubt of that being the only reason evident in his voice.

"So where are we sleeping Ninja-san?" Karin asked still uncomfortable in the jounin's presence.

"If you two would follow me I will show you your room. I only have two bedrooms so you'll have to share since one is for me and I doubt you want to be stuck in the same room as me." The young man rambled.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The girls had lived with Kakashi for a little over a month when Naruto and Karin got into their first physical fight. The two girls normally got along like two peas in a pod but something had upset the two and it came to blows. Kakashi lost his shit when they broke one of his pictures of his team from when he was a genin. Being 19 himself he did not exactly handle the situation properly so both girls ran off in opposite direction. Of course, they had to send out a search party for both. One because Naruto was considered a 'flight risk' and Karin was on an odd form of probation.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Naruto ran into the forest of death. She no longer had her art station as it had been destroyed during some Anbu teams' practice. The small blonde had tears in her eyes as she bolted through the forest. Every so often she called out to the Kyuubi in her mind to no avail. Since he took control of her she had not heard anything from him. She was already stressed about that as the fox had said it should only be a few days, on top of living somewhere new with a new pseudo sister. Once she realized she had automatically been heading in the direction of her art station she stopped and slid down a tree into a ball. She wanted her friend back, she wanted to live in her apartment again, as much as she hated being alone, she wanted to be alone again.

She didn't know how to live with other people, she didn't know how to deal with their kindness. After all she didn't deserve it right? The tears no longer were about whatever she had been arguing about with the red head.

Her tears were interrupted by a gentle snort and shove. Naruto looked up and froze when she saw the Inuzuka dog sized fox in front of her. Another thing that set her on edge was the fact that the fox was white, like pure white not a spot of dirt on its coat. Naruto had seen foxes before but they all had a reddish-brown coloring not white. The fox licked her cheek as a tear fell down and it rolled over into her lap.

Naruto hesitantly reached out a hand and pet the fox. Both girl and animal froze as lines of chakra flowed between them and down their bodies.

"A zU m I." A gentle feminine voice whispered.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

Karin on the other hand had run to the hokage monument. Naruto had showed it to her when Karin had first arrived. The of the shoudaime hokages stone head had quickly become her favorite spot in the village. She let out a frustrated scream before falling back onto her butt.

"Stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi, stupid, stupid, stupid." She hissed as she used a stone to scrape lines into the mountain side. She screams and throws the rock when she accidently scrapes her finger instead of the rock. She quickly puts her now bleeding finger in her mouth.

Something pulls on her sleeve pulling the finger out of her mouth. She swings wildly at whatever it is that dared touch her. When she realizes shes not going to hit whatever it was she opens her eye and mere inches from her nose is blood red fox the size of those shinobi dogs from that one clan in Konoha.

"Umm hello?" Karin says. The fox leans forward and its nose touches Karins. The chakra in the air thickens and settles in their bodies.

"Ak A n e." a strong feminine voice whispered.

**IAMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

When the girls were retrieved by the shinobi teams, they gave the foxes weird looks and some sneered in digust, but they said nothing. Unfortunately, the villagers were not as kind. They were claiming obscene things and accusing Naruto of releasing the demon. Of course, Karin was completely left out of their taunts. To the villagers it was like Karin didn't exist all of their anger and hate was focused on Naruto. The shinobi in their retrieval group did nothing to stop the villagers in fact some of them left purposeful openings for the civilians with their poor aim to hit Naruto. Naruto who had already been in a bad mood had it after about eleven tomatoes hit her. A twelfth flew her direction and her eyes narrowed. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes changed to the blue with the yellow and gold swirls.

**"Bakuhatsu suru."** she hissed angrily and suddenly the tomato in her hand exploded with considerable force.

**AMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"So, where did your new friends' come from girls?" Sarutobi asked with expertly veiled exasperation. He was already stressed when Kakashi came in to report that the girls had run away from the apartment after a fight. Now he had to deal with the fact that the Kyuubi jinchuriki and her pseudo sister now had what appeared to be pet foxes. Well pet foxes the size of an adult Inuzuka dog. The foxes were obviously not normal not just because of their size but they had odd coloring. The fox that sat at Karin's side had a coat that was blood red and the one that sat at Naruto's side was a pure white.

"I don't know" Naruto started.

"They just kinda" Karin continued.

"Showed up." both finished. Both girls looked at each other apparently making a temporary truce.

"And she made things all light up and stuff she had lines and I had lines." Naruto says while Karin nods. Sarutobi nearly smashed his head into the nearest wall. He was the hokage and was made aware of some clan rituals. One of these was how Inuzuka's choose their canine partners or more like how the canines chose them. The girl's situation seemed nearly identical except replace canines with foxes. He sighed and called in one of his anbu guards.

"Go get me Inoichi Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka." He dismissed the shinobi and sat in his chair. "Get comfortable girls I need to check a few things before you are allowed to leave but it's going to take a little while." Both girls sat down facing away from each other with their arms folded.

After a good bit of waiting the Anbu returned with the matriarch of the Inzuka and the patriarch of the Yamanaka. Both adults looked quite annoyed to be pulled from whatever it was they had been doing. Inoichis eyes landed on the girls and rolled dramatically.

"What do you want Hokage-jiji?" Tsume asked annoyed.

"I need you to check if the girl's chakra is actually bonded to these foxes or not." He pointed to the two girls who still sat as far away from each other as possible while having a fox wrapped around them. Tsume twitched. She tried not to judge the girl for holding the fox demon but every time she saw the girl, she could only remember what she had lost that night. She didn't hate the girl; she just did not want to see her.

"And why am I here Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"I need you to go through the fox's memories make sure they are not enemy summons." Inoichi sighed and got to work. He was surprised when it only took a few seconds. He gasped when he was out.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked also in surprise the memory check normally lasted about 30 minutes no matter the subject whether summon or human.

"They don't have any memories. It's like they were just born, but I sense extreme intelligence." He answers. Tsume also gasps as she puts on hand on Naruto and another on the snow-white fox next to the girl. She quickly runs over to the other girl and does the same thing.

"It's like they are the same being. Those girl's chakra is wrapped so deeply into those foxes I think that death of the animals would be the only way to sever it." She said quickly. Both girls immediately jumped into a defensive position at the mention of killing the foxes.

"Don't worry girls we will not kill your fox freinds." Sarutobi said patting Naruto's head, a knock interrupted the tense atmosphere. "Come in." Sarutobi said. Kakashi walked in looking as nonchalant as ever but to the girls who knew his tells, they could tell he was embarrassed and upset.

"I'm here to retrieve these troublemakers." He said as he placed a hand on each girl's head.

"Kakshi you will allow these two to keep their foxes right?" Sarutobi asked narrowing his eyes, daring Kakashi to say no.

"Yeah whatever." he said before the hokage even had a chance to add onto his statement. "They just need to train them to not use the house as a playground like my dogs do. Now lets go girls."

**AMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

"Can they talk?" Pakkun asked as he scratched his ear with his hind leg. Both foxes made yipping noises mixed with odd warbles in response. "Hmm not now at least." He mused.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked getting impatient at being interrupted from returning to her room. Pakkun sighed and nodded. Naruto was off in a flash. She ran to her and Karins shared room and locked the door.

"NARUTO LET ME IN!" Karin shrieked.

"NO!" Naruto shouted back. Pakkun sighed again from his spot on the couch. Naruto sat in her own silence as she listened to Azumi's whines from under the door. She hadn't meant to lock the fox out but if she unlocked the door then Karin would come in.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi greeted from his spot in the window. Naruto screeched in surprise and threw one of the weird four-pronged kunai. Kakashi caught it easily than hissed through his teeth. A small bit of blood flowed down his exposed forearm from his hand.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Naruto panicked and threw herself against the wall. The sound of Azumi's whine came from under the locked door followed by a the tips of a paw.

"Mah, I don't care. That was a good throw though." he says followed by a yawn. Naruto relaxes as he shows no signs of aggression. "Why are you and Karin-chan fighting?" he asked as he slid onto one of the futons.

"I don't remember." Naruto admitted slowly.

"Then why are you still mad at her if you don't remember?"

"Cause we were arguin'!" She snaps at the man.

"Naruto I'm going to open the door and you and Karin are going to do something together. I don't care what. Since you forgot why you were fighting do something else until you forget you were fighting." He reasoned. Naruto frowned as he walked over and opened the door. Azumi quickly pounced into Naruto's lap despite being too big to do so. Karin shuffled in and sat on her futon. She pulled out some crayons and begins to doodle angrily on a paper pad. "There's your activity you two can color together." He stood up and picked up Naruto. He placed her on the futon he had been on and grabbed some crayons and a paper for her.

"I don't want to." Naruto protested.

"I don't care you two can't be like this and you need to find a way that you two can reconcile when you get mad at each other." he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will leave Pakkun by your door to make sure you two don't kill each other." He said as he left.

Naruto frustrated grabbed a dark orange crayon in her fist and smashed it onto the paper. The poor crayon broke upon impact and Naruto makes a high-pitched screaming noise. She continued this patter for about an hour before some of the rage started to dissipate.

When Kakashi went to retrieve the two for dinner, he found both girls on their stomach drawing. He gasped when he saw Naruto's drawing. Despite the harsh marks where a crayons life had obviously been ended the picture was a scarily realistic drawing of an angry kyuubi. How she knew what the fox looked like he didn't know much less how she made it so realistic with crayons.

"H-how do you know that creature?" he asked.

"I saw him in a book." she replied flatly. She then moved her arm to a small figure that Kakashi would have never seen if she accidentally pointed it out. The figure stood tall on one of the background mountains she used a red crayon to give the figure blood red eyes.

**AMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The sound of metal tearing through flesh and meeting with other metal rang through the air. Red eyes fought against one another till one pair fell. Then the victorious would move onto another pair. The compound was being soaked in red, red eyes, red blood, and red fire. All the while a small pair of red eyes watched on in horror as limbs were removed from bodies and waves of red painted the walls.

**AMABREAKLINEIAMABREAKLINEWHYIAMIDOINGTHISIHATETHESEKINDSOFLINES**

The news of the girl's new fox friends was quickly forgotten in the wake of the Uchiha massacre.

**Please let me know of any inconsistencies I may accidentally write. Chapters like this had an a few paragraphs stuffed in the middle after typing a majority of it and mat have some inconsistencies.**

**SOS out-**


End file.
